speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abbathor
Abbathor is one of the oldest members of the Dwarven Pantheon and is the Dwarven God of Greed. Abbathor is allowed by Moradin to remain at the Morndinsamman's table for his greater role in the pantheon despite being an evil deity. Once Abbathor was the God of Gemstones and he foresaw in them a potential for the empowering of the dwarves, something he believed Moradin saw as well. However, when it came to choosing a champion defender for the dwarves Moradin chose Dumathoin instead. Abbathor was enraged and embittered by this exchange, he holed himself up inside of his Glitterhold for a long time in isolation, only emerging for council meetings in which he grew more irate and more erratic. This was not a coincidence. As time passed it became revealed that his home was in actuality connected to a small portion of the River Styx. Hades, the Nine Hells, the Abyss, all were connected to Dwarfhome by this unexpected and unknown entrance that leaked its influence into the plane. Abbathor, recognizing at last the influence this was having on him, created barriers using his gems that sealed off the portals, keeping entities from the other planes out of Dwarfhome and keeping his people safe despite his selfish desires. And so, this is how Abbathor is recognized by his peers. He is selfish, he is conniving, and he is evil but at the same time he will protect the dwarves at all costs. Abbathor persuades dwarves to become thieves and assassins, and he pushes his people towards influencing change and breaking free from the old ways, something that runs counter to the conservative culture the dwarves tend towards. Worship The cult of Abbathor is reviled in dwarven society yet is widely accepted, since Moradin's law allows veneration to all active members of the Morndinsamman. Abbathor's temples are almost always captured dragons' lairs, remodeled with huge stone slabs covered in ashes, the burnt remains of offerings left to the God of Greed. Abbathor's clergy have titles based on rank. New recruits are called Goldseekers and get promoted to Hands of Greed, then they experience the true hierarchy of the cult. They go from Coveters of Copper, Seekers of Silver, Lusters of Electrum, Hoarders of Gold, Plunderers of Platinum, and Misers of Mithral until they are officially members of the highest order, known as Masters of Greed (who also take a unique title given to them by divine revelation). The final line uttered as part of Abbathor's dogma is known as Abbathor's commandment, and is repeated to dissuade others from wronging fellow dwarves, but was included originally after a string of massacres that culled certain cults of Abbathor. Abbathorans desire for both personal wealth and for the enrichment of the dwarven peoples as a whole, and will arrange trade between warring nations in secret if it means profit. They never wear any sign of wealth openly, and are only recognizable by their red robes and the coins they carry in their pockets, small and copper, adorned with the image of Abbathor's dagger. Dogma of Abbathor Acquire anything that shines or sparkles. Greed is a necessary part of progress, for the desire of wealth leads to the procuring of wealth. Wealth is an ultimate end that enriches all of the people. Wealth exists for those brave enough to take it. Never steal from nor bring harm to a fellow child of Moradin. Relationships Abbathor works with his clergy to undermine Berronar Truesilver and Dumathoin. One of his high priests, Roknar was ascended by his hand to the status of demigod and tentative member of the Morndinsamman. Vergedain's interests occasionally align with Abbathor's, leading to lasting alliances. Abbathor despises Tiamat and Azazel more than any other, for it was their dreams that infiltrated his own when the waters of Styx were permeating his soil. Category:Gods Category:Dwarven Pantheon Category:Evil Category:Trickery Domain Category:Avarice Domain